Seven Codette Stories
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: Seven short Codette stories for Deviant Art's crack and fanon pairing week. As the title says, they're about Cody and Bridgette. Since Winter-Rae introduced me to the idea in her stories, this will be dedicated to her. Thanks Winter, queen on TDI fanons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is going to be one of my submissions for deviant art's Crack and fanon pairings week, being hosted by TDI-Fanon-Club. As you may have guessed from all my announcements, it's going to be Codette (CodyxBridgette). Since Winter-Rae was the one that introduced me to the week on deviant art, I thought it was only appropriate to dedicate this story to the queen of crack pairings, Winter-Rae! Thanks Winter for inspiring the crack pairings here on the TDI fan fiction website!**

**Plot – It's seven fan fictions with Bridgette and Cody throughout the course of a year. Each one will be in conjunction with each theme listed on the deviant art on that specific day. So here we go! **

**DAY 1 – HOLIDAY THEME**

**CHAPTER ONE – NEW YEARS EVE KISS! **

Cody sat in a corner as he watched everyone else at Geoff's party celebrating the arrival of a new year. He looked at his clock: only three more hours to go. But truth be told, he wasn't all that thrilled to be at the party. All people were doing were either watching some singer on the television performing in Times Square in New York City or dancing to one of those ridiculous pop songs he hated so much.

It wasn't that he was sorry he showed up or depressed about being there. It was just that there wasn't anything there he was particularly interested in doing. He just played "Final Fantasy – Dissidia" on his PSP, something he could have done without being there to have all those teens distracting him from a perfect score with random outbursts. Now, if those people watching the television would turn it off and put Guitar Hero on Geoff's X-Box, he would've been there in a heartbeat. But that wasn't the case.

"So why are YOU hiding in this corner by yourself?" a voice asked.

Cody looked up to find himself staring into the green eyes of a familiar surfer girl he had come to meet during his time on Camp Wawanakwa. Bridgette didn't wait for Cody to reply as she took a seat next to the tech geek.

"Well, there really isn't anything else to do," Cody explained to Bridgette, turning his attention back to his game.

"You mean you don't like talking to your friends?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I do," Cody immediately retorted, "but…well…no one's really talking. They're just dancing or watching television. Plus…I really want to play this game, that's all."

"Okay, first of all," Bridgette lectured, "Your friends are more important than some stupid game. Second of all, Dissidia isn't even that good a game because there's no Sora in it!"

"Oh yeah?" Cody retorted, sounding a little offended. "Well, that's because…wait…Sora? You mean you actually know who Sora is?"

"Well, of course," Bridgette replied. "I may love the sea more than anything else, but that doesn't mean I don't play video games at all! And Kingdom Hearts is my favorite game!"

"Really?" Cody asked, sounding impressed and shocked at the same time. "I never figured you to be into video games like that."

"Well, you might know that about me if you'd talk with me more," Bridgette teased.

It took a couple seconds, but Cody eventually got the hint. He saved his game and began talking with Bridgette about different things. After talking for an hour, Cody found out that Bridgette wasn't just into the beach and surfing all the time. Much to his surprise, he discovered that on rainy days or days she didn't feel that well, Bridgette could be quite a nerd herself: she owned a Nintendo Wii, read different kinds of manga, and occasionally played Warcraft with some of her friends that were into that game (though not a whole lot). However, when Bridgette asked, she found out to no surprise that her collections and nerd side was no match for Cody's.

"I can't believe you still collect magic cards," Bridgette chuckled.

"Well, my dear, you're not a true nerd until you're a collector, like me!" Cody replied rather proudly.

Just then, they heard a slow song playing over Trent's radio. Couples began to gather on the dance floor and slow dance. Among those couples were Geoff and his date.

"Man, I can't believe he let you go," Cody said, noticing Bridgette glancing at her ex boyfriend.

"Well, he was a jerk back then," Bridgette admitted. "But at least we're still good friends."

"Well, good for you," Cody congratulated. He then turned back to the couple in the middle of the dance floor. "Still….hard to believe that of all the people on the island, Geoff hooked up with HER."

"I know," Bridgette replied, sounding a little shocked herself. "But at least she knows how to keep him in line. And after all she was through on the island, I'm glad that she got together with a nice guy like Geoff."

Cody and Bridgette continued to watch as Geoff danced around with his new girlfriend. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, which she gladly returned. However, Geoff winced and pulled away, rubbing his lips where a small cut from her braces drew some blood.

"He should be a little more careful with Beth's braces, huh?" Cody chuckled.

Bridgette just giggled in response. Then, she grinned as she glanced over to Cody.

"Hey. Do YOU want to dance?" she asked the tech geek.

"Uh…me?" Cody suddenly stammered. "Well…uh…actually…I'm not much for dancing," Cody admitted.

"Oh," Bridgette sighed. Just then, she noticed Harold and some other guys she didn't know turning the television from the news channel to the video screen. Her eyes caught the words "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" come across the screen, which gave her an idea.

"Okay Cody, I'll make a deal with you," Bridgette spoke. "You and me, one on one, in Super Smash Bros Brawl! If I win, then you have to slow dance with me one time!"

"And if I win?" Cody asked, sounding interested.

"…um…then I owe you twenty bucks," Bridgette decided.

"DEAL!" Cody immediately replied and almost dragged Bridgette over to the television. He explained his situation to Harold, who allowed the tow to have their match, secretly hoping Bridgette would beat the tech geek to a pulp.

"You won't stand a chance against me when I'm Lucario!" Cody exclaimed as he selected the aura pokemon.

"Well, wait until you see what I can do with Samus!" Bridgette smirked as she chose the space cadet.

Bridgette and Cody were both true to their words. Some people gathered around to watch what some deemed to be the match-up of the century. Bridgette would seem to always have an answer for everything Cody threw at her and Cody was always able to counter all of Bridgette's offensive moves. The match raged on and after twenty minutes, both Cody and Bridgette were down to one life each and were as healthy as they could be.

Twenty minutes passed and they were still at each other's throats. Counter attacks were at an all time high and both would manage to find a way to heal themselves right at the last second. Then, finally, it happened: Lucario had his Ultimate attack charged up via a Smash Ball and was about ready to use it. But a small kick from Samus knocked the energy out of Lucario and she claimed it. Without wasting another second, she unleashed her power and knocked Lucario off the screen.

Cody sat there in shock as Bridgette jumped up in joy, celebrating her victory over the tech geek.

"I…don't….believe it…" he managed to finally whisper.

"I warned you," Bridgette taunted. "Don't mess with me and Samus. You will not win!"

Just then, something caught both their attentions: another soft, slow song just begun playing over Geoff's radio and couples, including Beth and Geoff, were flocking to the floor.

"I believe the wager was one dance," Bridgette teased as she pulled Cody to his feet and dragged him onto the dance floor. Before Cody could try to muster his way out of this predicament, they were both in the middle of the dance floor.

"It's easy," Bridgette replied, remembering Cody admitting that he couldn't dance. "I'll lead this time to show you."

Cody's eyes went wide as Bridgette guided his hands to her hips and then wrapped her own around the back of his neck.

"Loosen up," Bridgette chuckled, "and just move to the rhythm."

Then, Bridgette started to slowly sway from side to side in a circular motion, guiding Cody's movements along with her own. At first, Cody did not dance well at all, but after a minute or two, he finally got the motions down and followed Bridgette as she guided him in their dance.

"You know," Cody chuckled, "if these are the punishments whenever I lose a bet to you, I think I'll start losing to you on purpose."

"Don't do that," Bridgette warned him. "Consider yourself lucky. Usually, I have people who lose bets to me do far worse stuff. This one time, I made my friend, Sebastian, walk around the mall in his spongebob underwear after I out-surfed him in a surfing competition."

"You have a friend that likes Spongebob Squarepants? Dude, that must have been pretty embarrassing for him to reveal that to the public!"

"Oh, he didn't talk to me for a week. But he eventually forgave me. They always do," Bridgette laughed.

"I take it you know how to embarrass your friends in public, huh?"

"Sometimes, it's not on purpose," Bridgette sighed. "One time, I tripped over a rock that was sticking up on our beach, stumbled, and collapsed into Ariel, another friend of mine. Unfortunately for her, when I tried to regain my balance, I yanked her bra off."

"Oof," Cody winced. "Poor girl."

"I know…again, she didn't talk to me for a week. But again, we got back on speaking terms…after I had to pretty much move heaven and hell to earn her forgiveness."

"Well, why wouldn't anyone forgive you?" Cody asked. "You're pretty, sweet, caring, friendly…uh…"

Cody's face started to feel warm as he described all the positive things about Bridgette. It was then he realized what a great person Bridgette was. The more he thought about every word he just used to describe Bridgette, the sooner he came to realize that Bridgette was his dream girl. Not to mention a girl way out of his league.

"What's the matter?" Bridgette asked, noticing Cody had stopped dancing altogether.

"Uh…nothing…" Cody stammered.

"You can't lie to me Cody," Bridgette said sternly. "I can see it in your eyes that something's wrong."

Cody just sighed. There was no hiding anything from Bridgette. That was another great trait about her: her ability to sense something the matter with someone.

"I don't belong here…on the dance floor with a girl like you," he finally whispered. "I mean, you're really popular, extremely nice, and VERY pretty," he blushed. "You're everything I'm not…you belong with someone else who's right up there with you. Not a geek like me."

Bridgette just looked at Cody. She wasn't sure what to say to him at first. She didn't mean to make him uncomfortable or anything. She was just trying to have some fun with a friend. She thought about her words carefully and then proceeded to speak to the tech geek.

"Come on Cody!" she smiled. "What happened to Code-meister? He was the guy who "had all the goods for all the ladies", if I remember you so eloquently putting it."

Cody chuckled a little, though he still looked unsure of himself.

"I don't think you're just a geek," Bridgette continued. "I mean, you ARE a geek. I've never seen anyone so into computer stuff like you."

She noticed the smile fading from Cody's face and decided she was going in the wrong direction.

"But you're more than that!" she quickly commented. "You're fun! You're funny! You're extremely smart! You're caring…sweet…gentle…" Bridgette now found herself having the same problem Cody was having earlier. She began to realize what Cody was realizing a little earlier.

"…you're the kind of guy that's hard to find," Bridgette finished as she smiled up at Cody.

Both Bridgette and Cody soon found themselves blushing uncontrollably as they gazed at each other.

The sound of some teens counting down from ten indicated that there were only ten seconds to go before the new year came in, snapping Cody and Bridgette from their thoughts.

"…five…four…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone in the room shouted at once. Different things began to happen all at once: some teens sang the new year's song, others toasted to the new year and guzzled down their drinks, and others shared a new years kiss. Amongst them was Geoff dipping Beth and kissing her passionately on the lips, being careful of her braces.

Bridgette chuckled at how cute the two looked together. Then, she felt a warm pair of lips touch her cheek, shocking her a little. She turned to see who had kissed her: it was Cody, who looked like he had just completed an insane dare.

"…Sorry…" Cody immediately apologized when he saw that Bridgette wasn't smiling afterwards. "I just thought with it being a tradition and all that…"

Cody was cut off when Bridgette pressed her lips against his. At first, Cody was too shocked to do anything else. But eventually, he closed his eyes and let Bridgette continue to go deeper into the kiss. Cody wanted it to last forever, but eventually, Bridgette pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw the prettiest pair of green eyes staring directly into his and a great big smile on the surfer girls' face.

"Happy New Year Cody," she smiled.

"Happy New Year to you too," he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hello ladies and gentlemen of fan fiction and deviant art. Now before I get to the next chapter of this story, there is something very important I need to get out of the way and inform you all on…**

…

…

…

…

**CODY'S BACK! CODY'S BACK! CODY'S BACK! CODY'S BACK! HE'S COMING BACK TO TOTAL DRAMA THE MUSCIAL! DUNCAN'S GONE! HE SUCKS! HE GETS TOO MUCH SCREEN TIME! HE'S GOTTA GO! CODY'S BACK! CODY'S BACK! (Takes some deep breaths from a gas mask). **

**So yeah, I saw the trailer for the third season of Total Drama and it looks like Cody will indefinitely be there. In addition to this, the new girl, whose name is Kathie, is supposedly a Cody fan girl and has a major crush on him, so it'll be good to see Cody some love. What's better is that it looks like there may be some Codette moments (As the contestants fell from the sky, Cody and Bridgette hold hands; Bridgette smiling as Kathie pulls a helpless Cody in for a boob hug, and they stand next to each other a lot…I'm breathing through my gas mask once again to calm myself down). I, for one, am looking forward for this season…unless rumors are true and they vote Bridgette off in the beginning again. YOU DO THAT PRODUCERS AND I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! **

**But enough of that. Here's the second chapter! **

**DAY 02 – DOUBLE DATES**

**Of Carnivores and Vegetarians**

Geoff and Cody stood outside a nice restaurant with the later pacing back and forth, trying to calm his nerves.

"Do you think we picked a nice enough restaurant?" Cody nervously asked the relaxed Geoff. But the party animal didn't get a chance to answer as Cody's questions didn't end there. "Do you think I'm dressed up enough? Is it too much? What if Bridgette's wearing something more formal than I am? What if she just dressed casually? What if she hates this place? What if…"

"Dude! Chill!" Geoff yelled at the tech geek, shaking him by his shoulders. "Everything's going to be just fine."

"How the heck can you be so calm?" Cody quivered.

"First of all, it's not my first date with Beth," Geoff explained. "Second of all, when Bridgette and I used to date, I took her here a couple times and she loved this place. Third, I guarantee you that she's not nearly as nervous as you are right now. She's just happy to be hanging with her friends."

Cody just sighed as Geoff led him to a bench and tried to calm him down. Geoff wasn't sure if he should go inside to get Cody a paper bag in case he felt like throwing up. The poor guy looked that bad. Geoff did the best thing he could think of and just massaged his shoulders to calm him down.

"It's all right to be nervous dude," Geoff assured his friend. "But don't let it ruin you the way it is right now. You're here on a date with Bridgette, not a monster."

"Heh…I wish my brain could process that," Cody whimpered.

"Oh, it will," Geoff chuckled. "Once you see her, it will."

Cody wasn't sure what to make of this at first, but he didn't have time o think about it as he noticed a car pulling up. The door opened on the front passenger's side and Beth emerged, wearing a nice pink dress that made her look very pretty. Geoff just smiled as he marched right over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ready for dinner, handthome?" she asked.

"Aw, you know it babe!" Geoff replied, as excited for the evening as Beth was.

Just then, Cody heard a door open from the driver's side of the car. He looked up and there stood a sight way too beautiful for him to put to words. Bridgette was dressed in summer one-piece light-blue skirt. Her golden hair had been let down and was just below her shoulders. As usual, she had no make-up on and kept it all natural.

"Y-Y-You look beautiful," Cody stuttered as Bridgette approached him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Bridgette smiled and kissed his cheek. Cody thought he could feel his heart melting.

"Okay, you two," Geoff said after he finished his small make-out session with Beth. "We need to get inside before they give our reservations to someone else."

The four friends went inside and were seated at their table. The waiter gave them their menus and they began deciphering what sounded the most appetizing to them.

"Cody, you've got to try their roasted vegetable platter. They roast their vegetables over a cedar plank and season them with all natural ingredients," Bridgette excitedly explained to Cody.

"Uh, well, I was thinking more along the lines of steak," Cody admitted.

"…oh…" Bridgette replied, sounding a little disappointed. Without another word, she went back to her menu. Cody went to his, but he was immediately pulled aside by Geoff, who smiled and told the girls that he needed to show Cody something cool that his friend just emailed him on his cell phone.

When they were a safe distance from the girls, Geoff immediately gave Cody a stern look.

"What?"

"Dude…never…order meat in front of Bridgette," Geoff explained to Cody.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because she's a vegetarian, dude! She hates it when she sees people eating meat! She almost tore my head off once when she caught me eating a hamburger."

"Funny. She didn't act like she wanted to strangle me back there."

"That's because we're in her favorite restaurant and she doesn't want to risk getting banned," Geoff explained. "Trust me, if you want to get on her good side, order the vegetable platter she suggested."

"But I hate vegetables," Cody whined.

"It's not about you dude. It's about her. Now do what I tell you to do and you'll be okay. Kay?"

Cody sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. Geoff patted his back and led him back to the table, where the waiter had just arrived with their drinks. Bridgette had just ordered water with a lemon in it and Beth had a raspberry iced tea. Geoff eagerly took a sip of his soda when the waiter put it in front of him. When Cody received his soda, he wasn't as eager.

"Uh…sorry to be of bother, but I changed my mind," Cody said to the waiter. "I'll just have a water with a lemon in it." The waiter seemed a little annoyed, but took Cody's drink back as requested.

"I thought you loved coke," Bridgette asked, seeming a little confused Cody switched out his drink.

"Uh…dentist told me to cut back," Cody lied. Bridgette didn't seem convinced, but accepted Cody's alibi.

The waiter came back with Cody's water and pulled out his notepad, ready to take orders.

Beth smiled as she ordered the fried haddock with mashed potatoes. Cody glanced at Bridgette quickly to see how she would react. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't seem too upset.

Geoff ordered a regular bacon cheese burger. Cody seemed confused that Geoff would order meat in front of Bridgette. In the end, he figured since they weren't dating anymore, he could order whatever he wanted.

"And for you, ma'am?" the waiter asked. Bridgette.

"The vegetable platter," Bridgette smiled.

"You sir?"

Cody looked at Bridgette, who just smiled at him. With a smile as beautiful as hers, Cody couldn't help but submit.

"I'll have the same thing," he said, almost lost in a dream-like trance.

"Cody? Are you sure?" Bridgette asked her date.

"Of course! The vegetable dish sounds so much better than a steak," Cody smiled, hoping Bridgette wouldn't see through his little white lie.

"Very well. I shall return with your orders," the waiter smiled, grabbing their menus and taking his leave.

Bridgette then grabbed her glass, raised it up, and made a small toast to good friends. The other three grabbed their drinks and joined in her toast. But when Cody tried to drink his water, he almost choked. He didn't want anyone to know, but he couldn't stand the taste of lemon. In fact, it made him gag every time he tasted it.

"Are you all right?" Beth asked her friend.

"I'm hack fine," Cody coughed. "It just cough went down the wrong tube, that's all hack."

Beth seemed convinced, but Bridgette knew Cody was lying. Why, she couldn't figure it out.

"You don't like your drink, do you?" Bridgette asked Cody, though she knew the answer to that before he replied.

"Well…it's…different," Cody chuckled. "But you know what they say: try everything once."

"Yeah," Bridgette replied, though she didn't find it quite as humorous.

"I'll be right back," Cody chuckled. "I need to clean up."

Cody stood up and almost raced to the restroom. When he got there, he began to take deep breaths as he wiped off the water that had dripped down his legs. For some reason, he was way more nervous about this whole situation than he knew he should be.

"Why is this so hard?" he spoke aloud to himself. "She knows I'm lying, but I want to do it for her. …what to do?"

As he cleaned himself off, he continued to ponder on all his options. He could tell Bridgette the truth that he absolutely despised vegetables and risk insulting her beliefs while being completely honest with her. His other option was to continue to act like it was no big deal while upsetting her with his lying.

"…I don't want to do it, but for her, I'd do anything," Cody finally decided. It was going to be painful, but he decided to stick it out and eat the vegetable dish. Not for himself, but for Bridgette. He finished drying himself off, took a deep breath, and went back out to join his friends and date.

When he got back out there, the waiter had just gotten there with their orders. He placed Beth's fish dinner in front of her first, who smiled up at him in appreciation. Next was Geoff, who politely thanked the waiter for his burger while rubbing a lump that was beginning to form on the top of his head. The waiter then said he'd return with Bridgette's and Cody's meal in a few minutes.

"Uh…do I want to know what happened while I was gone?" Cody asked Bridgette

As Cody turned his attention to Bridgette, he noticed that the pretty face that usually had a beautiful smile on it was now wearing a scowl. Cody shivered at the very sight of the seemingly upset Bridgette.

"W-W-What did I do?" Cody asked.

"I think you know what you did," Bridgette replied, not losing that scowl on her face.

"I do?"

"You lied right to my face Cody," Bridgette explained to him, sounding very upset. "Why couldn't you just tell me you weren't a big fan of vegetables right from the start?"

"Wait…how could you tell?"

"You can't fool me, Cody," Bridgette answered sternly. "I have my ways of discovering what's really going on."

"Yeah…by torturing your ex for answers," Geoff muttered as he rubbed his head again while taking a bite from his burger.

"I helped," Beth excitedly replied as she gave her boyfriend a side-hug.

"Cody, I want an answer," Bridgette demanded again. "Why didn't you just say you didn't want the vegetable platter?"

Cody seemed to shrink in his seat as Bridgette glared at him.

"Were you afraid the'd hate you if you didn't?" Beth asked.

Cody shook his head "no", afraid to even say a word.

"Was it because Geoff told you to?" Bridgette asked, softening her tone a little.

"Well…that played a small role," Cody admitted. "But that wasn't the deciding factor."

"Then why?" Bridgette asked again.

Cody took a deep breath before finally saying, "Because I it would've made you happy," he explained. "It's true I'm not the world's biggest vegetable fan. But in the end, I decided…if it'll make Bridgette happy, then what the heck? I'll do it."

Bridgette just looked at Cody with no emotional expressions on her face. She seemed to be processing everything Cody just said and deciding what her reaction should be.

"Thee? I told you!" Beth squealed. "He did to make you happy! I knew it!"

"If you knew it was to make her happy, then why'd you hit me?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"Becauth you need to think like that with me more often," Beth explained. "It wath a reminder."

"A note on a piece of paper would've worked just fine," Geoff grumbled.

"I know. But what fun would that have been?" Beth giggled.

Meanwhile, Cody was still waiting for Bridgette to react to what he had just admitted to her. Finally, much to his relief, a small smile formed on her face again.

"Well…I guess I appreciate the gesture," she smiled. "But Cody…you don't have to do that just to make me happy."

"I don't?"

"No. Just being here with you is more than enough to make me happy. You don't have to try to be anyone you're not just to make me smile. I like you because you're Cody. Not a me-wanna-be."

Now it was Cody's turn to be silent. He felt a wave of emotions flowing through him: relief he wouldn't have to eat vegetables to impress his date and that she wasn't about to bonk him on the head and extreme happiness over what Bridgette had just said to him.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted to date you!" Cody smiled and he and Bridgette shared a hug.

"Me too," Bridgette smiled. When they pulled away, she gave him one more stern look and said, "But no more little lies like this. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Cody saluted.

Just then, the waiter returned with two vegetable platters for Cody and Bridgette.

"So I guess I don't have to eat this anymore, huh?" Cody laughed.

"Oh no! You're eating it!" Bridgette replied.

"HUH!? WHY?!"

"To remind you not to lie to me anymore," Bridgette explained. "Besides, a few greens would do you good."

"But…"

"No "buts"! Eat your vegetables, young man!" Bridgette teased.

Cody grumbled a little, but he did as his girlfriend told him. He picked up his fork and planted it into the roasted green bean and brought it up to his eyes to study it. He shivered as he brought the edible seed to his mouth and placed it inside. His mouth quivered with disgust as he forced his mouth to chew the food and swallow it. He looked over to Bridgette who was having no trouble with her dinner whatsoever. He wasn't sure if she was enjoying her food or his torture.

Amazingly, he finished his dinner. It took him a little longer than average, but he did it nonetheless.

"Way to go dude!" Geoff applauded the geek.

"That looked painful," Beth giggled.

"You have no idea," Cody gasped.

"Oh stop it!" Bridgette laughed. "It wasn't that bad and you know it! You're worse than a little boy!"

"Well, excuse me for not having a taste for rabbit food," Cody retorted.

"Dude, if you hated it so much, how'd you finish it all?" Geoff asked.

"Well…through each bite, I kept telling myself "It's for Bridgette"." Cody explained, smiling at Bridgette.

"Aw," Beth cooed as Bridgette smiled and kissed Cody's cheek.

**Well, there it is. I know I'm a little behind schedule, but it can't be helped. I want these to be good, but I have jobs that need to be attended to in order to pay my bills. **

**To be honest, I'm not that impressed with this chapter as I wanted to be. It was harder than I thought. But then again, I'm new at these crack pairing stories. I've got a better idea for the next chapter and theme that I think you'll all really appreciate too. In any case, I hope you liked this regardless! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know crack and fanon week is over, but I'm still going to finish this story in terms of the themes for crack and fanon week as listed on deviant art. If you don't know what they are, you'll either find out on this fan fiction or you can go check it out of deviant art if you haven't already. **

**Special note – Reef, Broseph, Emma, Fin, and the Kahuna from Stoked will be making cameos in this chapter as Bridgette's friends. **

**Day 3 – SWAP**

**Chapter Three – Surfers, Place Your Bets! **

It was the first day of summer and Bridgette knew right where she wanted to spend the day: at the beach surfing. She had polished her surfboard, prepared her wetsuit, and made arrangements for Cody to join her and her friends on her favorite beach.

"Isn't this exciting Cody?" she squealed as hey pulled into the beach parking lot.

"You know it!" Cody replied, though he didn't seem as excited as his girlfriend. He nervously looked out into the ocean, where he saw numerous people out catching waves and having the time of their lives. This made him even more nervous because he didn't know how to surf. Being Bridgette's boyfriend, you almost were forced to develop this skill in a heartbeat and the tech geek wasn't sure if he had it in him. He had read all about it on the internet, but reading about it and putting it into practice were two different things.

Bridgette parked the car and exited so quickly that she forgot to put the vehicle in park. She immediately grabbed her surfboard, her beach supplies, and almost ran to the beach, dragging the helpless Cody behind.

As said before, Cody was a little unsure about this day. But when they actually got on the beach and next to the ocean, his fears disappeared for a moment as he admired the beauty of it all. The sun was shining and the water was so clear that you could almost see right to the bottom. He also liked the fact that there were lots of girls in bikinis present, but he tried desperately to ignore them, thinking about how Bridgette would feel if she caught him glancing.

However, Bridgette was so entranced in the scenery around her, that she probably wouldn't have noticed Cody making out with another girl right next to her if he had decided to do so.

"Come on Cody! Let's get our sunscreen on so we can hit the waves!" she smiled.

"No thanks Bridge," Cody replied. "I think I'll work on my tan today. You know, it improves my looks."

"Um, no," Bridgette immediately replied. "I remembered what happened at Playa De Losers first season. You're putting that sunscreen on. Here, let me help you."

Instantly, all protests from Cody ceased and he submitted to Bridgette's orders. He turned around and allowed Bridgette to apply the lotion to his skin. Her cold fingers felt so good rubbing along his back, massaging it as she rubbed the sunscreen along his body. She turned Cody around and applied it to his face as well. Right when she finished, she rubbed her nose against his in a playful manner and asked him to do her next.

Cody's eyes almost bulged form his head when he heard this request. But before he could ask questions, Bridgette was lying face down on her towel and had taken her shirt off to reveal her in her swimming bra. Cody immediately started to think about other things, like his grandfather in a man thong to calm his hormones down as he applied the sunscreen across Bridgette's slender, toned back. After he finished rubbing down her legs, she got up and thanked Cody with a small kiss on the cheek. Instantly, Cody forgot why he was so apprehensive about today in the first place.

"Come on! Let's go to the surf shack and rent you a board!"

And just like that, his worries came flooding back to him.

Bridgette basically dragged Cody again as she raced along the beach to the surf shack. Inside, there were countless surf boards to choose from. All varied in size, shape, and color. Bridgette studied the boards carefully, trying to decide which one would suit Cody best, when a voice called her name.

"Bridgette? Is that you, dudette?!"

Bridgette turned around and smiled when she saw an older man with long, blonde, hair and a blonde matching beard standing there in his usual casual jean shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

"Kahuna!! It's so good to see you!" Bridgette exclaimed as she ran up to her old friend and hugged him. The older man gladly returned the hug.

"About time you got off that reality television show and returned to the waves, man," the Kahuna smiled. He then noticed Cody, looking at them all confused. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is my boyfriend Cody," she introduced. "He's here to hit the waves for the very first time."

"Ah, a grom, eh? Gnarly man!"

"Grom?"

"It's a term for rookie surfers," the Kahuna explained. "But don't worry man. With Bridgette as your instructor, you'll learn in no time."

"Aw, you're too kind," Bridgette smiled at her friend.

"I know," he smiled. "Now, let's find your grom here a board to use for the day."

The Kahuna led Cody through the shop, studying Cody and studying each board he came across.

"Ooh! I like this one!" Cody exclaimed as he eyed a flashy surfboard with a neat design on it.

"Uh, nope! Don't think so, dude," The Kahuna immediately responded, moving him along through the shop.

"Um, maybe I'm being naïve, but does it matter which board I use?" Cody asked.

"Yes it does," the older man explained. "You can't just select a board, man. You don't choose the board…the board chooses you."

Cody wasn't sure what he meant by this, but with him being a professional at this, he decided to trust him.

"Stay put for a minute, if you'd please?" the Kahuna ordered Cody. Cody did as instructed as he walked away. A few minutes passed and he still hadn't returned. Cody wasn't sure what was going on, but he soon found out. The old man returned with an armful of surfboards and without warning, began throwing them one by one at Cody, burying him under a sea of surfboards. Cody plowed his way back to the top, breathing heavily, only to be hit on the head by the old man's last surfboard. But as Cody fell to the ground, the board fell right on top of him, seeming to be attached to him.

"She likes you, man," the Kahuna smiled.

"She has a funny way of showing it," Cody muttered underneath.

"A match made in heaven if you ask me. You've found your board dude!"

Cody paid the Kahuna for the rental (to his surprise, he accepted a payment of three pieces of gum) and he ran outside to meet up with Bridgette. But when he got out there, he noticed her talking to four other surfers. One of them was average built with brown hair and seemed to be a little cocky for his own good. The girl who would occasionally slap him upside the forehead was a little shorter than Bridgette and had short, bleach blonde hair. Another girl, who was a little taller than the blonde girl, chuckled each time the brown-haired individual got slapped on the forehead. She had red hair, wore pink shorts, and seemed to stumble a little each time she tried to shift her position. The last individual there was a little taller than the rest. His skin was tanner than the others and his most notable feature was the large puff of golden hair on top of his head.

"Cody! Over here!" Bridgette waved to her boyfriend. Brushing aside his anxieties, Cody put on his most charming smile, which he considered the most charming in the world, and strutted up to Bridgette and her friends.

"'sup dudes?" Cody greeted them, transforming into the Code-meister.

"Him?! He's your boyfriend?! You're dating a grom?!" the brown-haired boy chuckled, which earned him another slap from the blonde-haired girl.

"Reef! Be nice!" she scolded.

"But Fin, he's a grom! Bridgette's too good for someone like that!"

"If Bridgette thinks he's good enough, then he's good enough!" Fin scoffed. She then turned to Cody and smiled. "Sorry about this one. He's a little brain-dead."

"Am not!" Reef protested.

"We're super stoked to have you here!" the red-head squealed and in excitement, ran up to Cody to greet him. Unfortunately, she didn't see the rock by her feet and stumbled over it, landing right on top of Cody. Immediately, the golden-haired teen and Bridgette raced over to help the two that had fallen. First, they pulled up the red-haired girl and brushed her off. Then, the golden haired boy pulled Cody to his feet.

"Dude…that looks wicked!" he cringed as he noticed a black eye immediately start to form around Cody's eye.

"Oh, crud! I'm so sorry!" the red-haired girl exclaimed.

"Chill Emma, bra," the golden haired boy replied, brushing Cody off. "At least you didn't break this guy's neck, which is more than I can say about that Tyler dude."

"I know," Emma sighed. "Why do I always injure the cute ones?"

"Because you're cursed," Reef laughed, earning another slap from Fin.

"Uh…so does that make me cute?" Cody chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It must," Bridgette giggled, pulling Cody closer to her.

"Whoa, dudes. Save the hormones for later. Those waves aren't gonna last all day, ya know?" the golden haired boy lectured.

"Broseph's right! Let's hit those waves!" Reef shouted. And with a battle cry, he charged for the ocean with his surf board in hand. Fin just slapped her forehead and turned sheepishly to Cody.

"Again, I'm so sorry about him. He's what we call an…uh…"

"…idiot," Bridgette finished. "Now come on Cody, I've got to teach you how to surf!"

Fin, Emma, and Broseph joined Reef in the water to catch the best waves they could. Meanwhile, Bridgette began to teach Cody how to properly surf. She had him lay down on his board on the sand and had him practice standing up in time for a wave.

"…and…UP!" Bridgette instructed. On that word, Cody sprang up.

"Not bad…but your form needs work," Bridgette said and walked over to helped shift his body so that it would be in the right stance. Cody began to seriously debate messing up on purpose just so Bridgette would come over and do it again. But for some reason, he knew she wouldn't fall for it, so he continued to practice until he got it right. It took him a little more time than it should have, but he eventually got it.

"Okay, now you're ready to hit the waves!" Bridgette smiled. "We'll start small and work your way up to the bigger waves, okay?"

"Dude, I don't think he'll even be able to ride a small wave," Reef chuckled as he approached the surfer girl and the tech geek. "I mean, the day's almost over and you haven't even been in the water yet!"

"So?" Bridgette asked, seeming a little irritated by her fiend's attitude towards her boyfriend.

"SO? So you practically wasted the day! If you wanted to do this so badly, I'd be more than happy to give you my job back at the resort. Then, you'd at least get to work with some hotter and cooler guys!"

Bridgette, Emma, and Fin all gasped in horror at Reef's insensibility towards Cody. In the background, everyone could hear Broseph mutter, "Oh, no he didn't."

"What do you know?!" Bridgette demanded, sounding a little offended by Reef's insensitivity.

""Enough to know this kook can't hang ten on a surfboard for more than a minute!" Reef laughed.

By now, Cody was starting to get a little angry as well. Even he could only take so much verbal abuse from another.

"Oh yeah?!" Cody sneered, getting into Reef's face. "I'll bet you anything that I can so last a minute on a surfboard!"

"Bet? Did I hear bet?" Fin asked, now getting in on the argument. "I'll take a piece of that action!"

"Me too, dude!" Broseph laughed, walking up to the group.

"Uh, I don't know guys," Emma replied nervously. "Doesn't that kinda take the fun out of surfing?"

"Oh, believe me, winning this bet will be fun enough," Reef smiled.

"Fine by me!" Cody sneered. "If I can last a minute of the surfboard, then you owe me fifty bucks!"

"Cody! No! You don't have fifty bucks!" Bridgette exclaimed, pulling Cody back.

"No big deal," Reef laughed. "I've got a better wager for this kook."

Cody's look on enthusiasm and confidence immediately disappeared as he waited to hear Reef's offer, as did their other friends.

"Sure, if you win, I'll give you fifty bucks. But if you lose, then you have to do something I've always wanted to make someone do….for the rest of the day, you have to wear your girlfriend's clothing!"

"WHAT?" Bridgette exclaimed, sounding highly uncomfortable with the idea. "Cody, you don't have to do that!"

"Uh…well…" Cody stammered. He didn't want to take a bet that might embarrass his girlfriend, but at the same time, he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of her either.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Reef taunted. Before anyone could answer, he started making chicken noises to taunt the tech geek. This once again earned him a slap to the back of the head by Fin.

"What?! Broseph and I can make bets, but I can't make bets with the new grom?" Reef demanded.

"That's different, bro. You and I are bros, ya know?" Broseph explained. "Bros do that thing all the time!"

"Well…then call this Cody's initiation into our bro-hood," Reef blurted out. "Cody, not only will I give you fifty bucks if you can last a minute on the surfboard, but I will acknowledge you as a bro! What do you say now?"

Cody thought about it for a minute. He was still stuck on having to wear Bridgette's clothing if he lost. Finally, after a minute's hesitation, he held out his hand and accepted the wager.

"All right then!" Reef smiled. "You've got one hour before the beach closes. So that's how much time you have to catch a wave! Good luck! You'll need it!"

Reef then left his friends to go to the snack bar and get something to eat, leaving everyone else to stare at Cody.

"Cody, I am so sorry," Emma apologized.

"No need," Cody coolly replied. "The Codester can take on anything, anyone, anywhere, any time."

"…well…the "Codester" had better not lose this bet," Bridgette commented, glaring at her boyfriend, "because if he does, then I'm not going to have anything to wear for the rest of the day!"

Cody's look of confidence suddenly disappeared, realizing the predicament he put his girlfriend in. But he remained confident and assured her that he would be able to ride a wave in by the end of the hour. Without another word, Cody grabbed his board and raced for the water, only to trip over a sea shell before he even got in.

"Fifty-nine minutes grom!" Reef laughed as he came back with a chocolate bar in his mouth. Fin just rolled her eyes and smacked him across the back of the head again.

"Seriously, one of these days, I'm going to report you for physical abuse," Reef grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"I think the police would take my side once they met you," Fin smiled as the group watched Cody paddle out to the sea.

Cody sat out there, waiting for what he felt would be the right wave. After only a minute of waiting, he chose one that he thought looked fitting for a beginner and braced himself. Remembering Bridgette's lessons, he popped himself up just as the wave approached him. Unfortunately, as soon as he got up, he fell right off the board and into the wave.

Bridgette gasped and anxiously awaited him to come up. Thankfully, it was a smaller wave and Cody resurfaced in ten seconds. He simply shook it off and climbed on his board again, determined to ride a wave in.

Eventually, Broseph and Bridgette had paddled out there to give him some extra tips and to make sure he didn't get seriously injured. But it ended up with the two of them getting injured a couple of times when the surfboard Cody was on popped out from underneath him and knocked the two off their boards occasionally. The time passed and Cody had fallen off his board in all ways possible and he hadn't even come close to riding a wave in to shore. (**A/N – If you want to, you can imagine a small music video montage of this happening like it does in the show with the cast surfing sometimes. Pick an upbeat song and let the imagination begin). **

"Yo! Five minutes dude!" Reef called from ashore. "If you're going to pull a ride out of your butt, you might want to stand up on the board!"

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Cody grumbled as he pulled himself back on his board for the fiftieth time.

"Yo, dude, let's try something else," Broseph called over to the tech geek as he sat in yoga position on his surfboard. "Get into lotus position and focus solely on riding that perfect wave into shore, dude. Let your mind go totally blank, ya know?"

"Uh…like this?" Cody asked as he sat on his board, trying to maintain his balance.

"Shh…no talking," Broseph instructed. "Again, let your mind go totally blank man. Think about nothing except that wave and how you would love nothing more than to ride it into shore…focus…focus…focus…"

Cody obeyed Broseph's instructions and began his meditation. He went deep into his thoughts and cleared them out of his head as best as he could. Then, once clear, he began to think about riding a wave into shore…how awesome that feeling would be to stay afloat the water; the sea salty air blowing through his hair; the look on his girlfriend's face when she saw her boyfriend taking her up on her hobby and mastering it; the look on Reef's face when he paid him the fifty bucks...yes. He could picture it all clearly now.

Broseph instructed him to open his eyes and to get ready for the next wave. Bridgette noted the look of confidence on his face and knew that he was ready to take on this challenge and was determined to win it.

A wave approached Cody once more. He waited for it….waited…waited…then at the right moment, he sprung up on his board. Broseph and Bridgette were able to get on the wave easily and with no trouble at all. For Cody, it wasn't as easy, but he kept his mind to it. Focusing on nothing else but riding the wave in, he gained his balance on the board and relaxed himself. He looked ashore and saw he was approaching it swiftly and in style alongside Broseph and Bridgette.

"Whoo hoo! He did it!" Emma excitedly scramed. "He's surfing. He's on his board!"

"Yes!" Fin exclaimed pumping her fists into the air.

"I…don't believe it," Reef added, half-shocked, half impressed.

"That…is cool bro!" Broseph called to him from his board.

"Cody! You did it!" Bridgette squealed to her boyfriend.

"I did?" Cody asked. He looked down to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, the board was still under him and he was riding it to shore. "I DID do it!" he exclaimed. "I did it! I did it! I…"

His victory was cut short when he felt a soccer ball strike him in the head. Dazed and confused, he fell off his surfboard and landed in the ocean mere yards away from shore.

"AWESOME!" a little voice shouted.

Bridgette, Broseph, Emma, Fin, and Reef followed the path the soccer ball had traveled to its starting point, where to two little plump boys high-fived each other and laughed at the damage they had caused.

"…Mark and Todd Marvin…" Fin grumbled, glaring at the two trouble-makers.

"Dude! I can't believe they DID that!" Reef growled, sounding offended. "I mean, he totally had it coming in and they do THAT! That's like breaking the eleventh commandment!"

"You didn't have anything to do with that?" Emma questioned the surf instructor.

"Heck no! I may have had a bet with the guy, but I'm not one to sabotage a ride! You know that!"

Emma and Fin looked at Reef suspiciously. When they saw the sincerity in his eyes, they were convinced he was telling the truth.

Later that night, Reef, Emma, Fin, and Broseph were sitting around a campfire they had built on the beach. The stars were shining bright, the moon was full, and most of the guests had gone. They had the entire beach to themselves.

"I wonder what's keeping them," Emma asked as she toasted her hot dog over the fire.

"Dude…they're coming in cross-dressed," Reef answered. "Wouldn't you be a tad embarrassed to show up in the clothing of the opposite gender?"

"Not me," Broseph admitted. "I've always wondered what it was like, ya know?"

"There they are!" Fin announced, pointing across the beach.

Reef, Emma, and Broseph turned to where Fin was pointing and a hilarious sight waited the three of them. There were Cody and Bridgette, dressed in each other's clothing. Cody appeared to be walking funny as Bridgette's pants looked a little too tight around his waist. He was also trying to pull her blue hoodie down far enough to cover his belly button. Bridgette was talking funny too. She was hunched over, trying to keep Cody's pants up as she walked. She also appeared to be sweating heavily as a result of wearing so many layers of shirts.

"How in the world can you girls stand wearing your pants so tightly around your waist?!" Cody asked, taking deep breaths.

"How can you guys keep YOUR pants up?!" Bridgette asked at the same time, trying to find something to use as a belt.

As they approached their friends, the four of them couldn't help but laugh as they saw the two struggling to get comfortable in each other's clothing.

"Hey Cody! Nice belly button!" Fin teased as she and Emma gave some cat calls. Cody desperately tried to cover up his stomach, his face blushing terrible.

"Yo Bridgette. Why you wearing Cody's clothes? That wasn't part of the bet," Broseph acknowledged.

"Well…it was that or come here in my underwear or my cold, dripping wetsuit."

"Aw man, I would have preferred the underwear," Reef groaned, earning yet another smack from Fin.

"Seriously Cody, are you from the North Pole or something?" Bridgette asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Why on earth do you wear so many shirts at once?!"

"Style," Cody explained. "My question is how can you stand showing off your belly button all the time? Or how the hack you can breath in these pants?!"

"Simple…my legs are the perfect shape and size for those pants. Yours aren't…does anyone have a belt?! These things are going to fall down by the end of the night, I swear," she grumbled, pulling Cody's pants up on herself once again.

Reef, Fin, Emma, and Broseph were now curled up in the fetal position on the beach sand with laughter. They apologized time and time again, but they couldn't stop their laughing. Cody and Bridgette both just sighed as they watched their friends make fun of them at their expense. Then, they looked at each other for the first time wearing each others clothes. They could see why their friends were laughing so hard. They DID look ridiculous. In a matter of seconds, they joined their friends in on the laughing and the six of them laughed all throughout the remainder of the night.

_**Finally! The third chapter is done. It was slow and painful but it's done. I hope it was worth the wait. I've got an idea for the next chapter and I think you're all going to really like it…a lot! It's the chapter where I have to put a song into it. All's I have to say is that it's going to be fun. Stay tuned for it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! Chapter Four is up! This is suppose to be day four of crack and fanon week: Song day! Here, we have to use lyrics for a song to write a story for the two characters involved in the crack pairings. Despite crack and fanon week being long over, that ain't gonna stop me from writing this one. **

**The original plan for this chapter was something completely different with a completely different song. However, as a Wedding DJ, I came across this song one wedding and came to really like it. So I thought "What the heck". I'll use it for a Codette story. It's a pretty romantic song and highly recommend anyone that's into these songs to check it out. **

**Warning - This chapter contains a very detailed make-out session that may be inappropriate for some of the younger kids out there, but it's nothing past first base. Meaning no sex or stripping or foreplay or anything dirty like that. To the perverts out there, sorry.**

**Confession Cam**

**Greg - No sex scene? I'm pissed!**

**END**

**Day 4: I Wanna Make You Close Your Eyes (Dierks Bentley) **

Bridgette and Cody were upstairs in Bridgette's room at her house. There wasn't much they could do on a cold, wet, rainy day like this one. So both of them decided that it was a perfect day to nuzzle next to one another and enjoy each other's company.

"New cologne?"

"Huh?"

"You smell different. Are you wearing a new cologne?"

"Oh. That. So you noticed," Cody smiled devilishly. "Do you like it?"

Bridgette answered this by pulling Cody close to her and smelling his neck, a place Cody had applied a good amount. She then gently kissed his neck a couple times.

"Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does," Cody happily replied, shivering slightly from the feeling of Bridgette's soft lips brushing against his neck.

"You're shivering."

"You noticed," Cody chuckled, his teeth chattering a little.

Bridgette grabbed Cody's hands and led him over to her bed, sitting down with him. She grabbed her dolphin blanket and wrapped it around both Cody and herself, pulling Cody in close to her.

"Better?"

"Most defiantly," Cody smiled. "Why are you so good to me?

"You're my guy. I don't need a reason to be good to you, do I?"

"Uh…I guess not," Cody smiled as he nuzzled closer to Bridgette.

Bridgette took her arms out from under the covers and reached for her radio. She pulled it close to where she and Cody were sitting, turned it on, and began fiddling with the receiver.

"Why the sudden interest for music?" Cody asked.

"Well…we can't have a make-out session without some music to set the mood, now can we?" Bridgette replied, giving Cody one of her naughty smiles.

"Well, I guess that…wait….make-out sessions? You mean…" Cody's voice became extremely excited.

"Yup," Bridgette answered. "Today's the day Cody. Our first make-out session."

"YES!" Cody exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. Realizing how pathetic he sounded, he quickly cleared his throat and tried to sound more cool and natural.

"Uh…I mean…cool," he said smoothly. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Bridgette just giggled as Cody tried to get his hormones in check. Though she knew he was trying to be mature about this, Cody couldn't hide the anticipation and excitement from her. Cody pulled Bridgette into his arms as she continued to fiddle with the radio.

The first station to come in was a jazz station. The music had a cool, sexy feel to it and it seemed to fill the room up with love and passion. Though it sounded good, Bridgette was afraid that with it being their first time making out that it might lead to something further. And with Cody's current state of excitement, she wasn't sure if he would be able to contain himself with that music playing. She quickly switched the station.

"Turn it up a little," Cody begged her. "I want to be able to get into it in rhythm with the music."

"Okay Cody. Just calm down," Bridgette replied gently, but sternly at the same time. "You can't just rush into a make-out session. You need to ease into it with the perfect song and the proper mood. It was like my first time with Geoff. We had to ease into it slowly…romantically…not lustfully and hormone-raged like all the other make-out sessions that followed."

"Which, by the way, I can't wait for those ones to come," Cody chuckled.

Bridgette gave Cody a stern glare, but Cody assured her he was just kidding with her.

"Cody, these first-time make-out sessions are meant to be special. Please don't make a joke out of this. I seriously cannot stress this enough."

"Oh, of course not. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to disrespect you or take advantage of you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Bridgette sighed. "Just promise me you'll be mature about this."

"Of course! Scouts honor!" Cody replied, holding up two of his fingers to give her the salute.

Bridgette continued to fiddle with the radio a little more before coming into a station that was playing what sounded like a song the two had heard before.

"Cody…listen…"

"What?"

"It's…this is the first song you and I ever slow-danced to…" Bridgette smiled.

Cody listened and sure enough, he recognized it from Geoff's party on New Years Eve.

"Well, I'll be," Cody smiled.

"It's perfect," Bridgette whispered in his ear. "Now remember, it's our first one…and your first one ever, right?

"Yup," Cody chuckled. The poor boy could hardly contain his excitement.

"Just follow my lead and do exactly what I tell you to do," Bridgette explained as the lyrics to the song played.

_Girl I've been waitin' on this long hard day to get overSo I can rest my head right here on your shoulder_

"Put your head on my shoulder," Bridgette instructed.

Cody did as he was told and gently rested his head on the said body part of Bridgette.

_I just wanna lay here and feel ya breatheListen to the rhythm of your heartbeatAnd see where it leads..._

As Cody listened to the words of the song, he found that he could actually hear Bridgette's heart beating. That alone was music to his ears. He then felt Bridgette's hands gently rubbing the back of his head and her soft lips gently pressing on top of his, kissing it slowly and gently. _We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyesAnd say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight_

His instincts began to slowly kick in and he put his arms around Bridgette in a tight hug.

"Loosen up a little," Bridgette whispered, "and kiss my neck…gently…"

Cody didn't have to be told twice and he slowly began to kiss the side of Bridgette's neck.

_All I need is only you and me alone tonightI wanna make you close your eyes... Oh yeah..._

As Cody kissed Bridgette's neck, the surfer girl began to kiss the tech geek's forehead.

"Rub your hands gently on my cheeks like this," Bridgette instructed as she began to gently massage Cody's cheeks, resting her hands on each side of his face. Cody studied and enjoyed the relaxing feeling Bridgette was giving him and followed suit. Judging by the way Bridgette smiled and leaned into the massage, he was doing it just right.

_You can make me work for it girl if you want toJust leave a trail for me to follow you into the bedroom_

"…kiss me now," Bridgette sighed as she leaned in halfway with her lips ready for action. Though Cody wanted to rush right into it, his instincts told him if he did, it would ruin it. So he did as ordered and leaned slowly in and kissed Bridgette ever so gently.

_And if you need a little bit of help from meBabe there's not a button that I can't reachLet's see where it leads_

At first, the kissing remained gentle and loving. But, as instructed, when Bridgette's kissing started to intensify, Cody followed suit and tried to keep up with the more experienced surfer girl.

"…good…" Bridgette managed to say between the kisses.

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyesAnd say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight_

As the make-out session began to progress and get more heated, Bridgette's hands made their way down Cody's face to the back of his shoulders. As she kissed him, she began to massage him at the same time. The feeling of the massage and Bridgette's lips against his was almost too overbearing for Cody to handle….ALMOST.

_All I need is only you and me alone tonightI wanna make you close your eyes... _

"…Don't be shy," Bridgette spoke again between kisses. "…explore my mouth…like this…"

Cody's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he felt Bridgette slip her tongue into his mouth, exploring the contents within.

_I wanna take you somewhere... Out there_

'Man, she's good at this,' Cody thought to himself. 'I hope she's enjoying this as much as I am'.

_'Til the world fades out of sight_Remembering Bridgette's orders, he put his tongue into Bridgette's mouth and began his analysis of the surfer girl's mouth. To make sure their mouths wouldn't lose contact, Bridgette pulled Cody in close and tight with her body, wrapped one of her legs around his waist, and gently led their bodies down onto her bed with both laying on their sides, continuing their make-out session.

_We're wide awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyesAnd say my name like only you can say it and hold me tight... Just hold me tight_

As the song started to slow down, the make-out session became less and less intense. Soon, Bridgette and Cody had gone back to just romantic kissing while holding each other close.

_All I need is only you and me alone tonightYeah... I wanna make you close your eyes... Oh..._

As the song came to a close, so did the make-out session. Bridgette reached over and turned off her radio and returned to her position on the bed. Both participants were breathing somewhat heavy, but they soon caught their breaths and just lay there, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Wel…how did I do?" Cody dreamily whispered.

"Pretty good for your first time," Bridgette replied, just as dreamily. "You sure you haven't done this before?"

"You're my first," Cody answered. "…and you were fantastic…"

"Well….comes with experience, I guess," she joked, pulling Cody in for a hug. "But in all honesty, that was the most romantic make-out session I've had in a long time. And I had a lot of make-out sessions with Geoff."

Cody sat up slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wait a second…are you telling me that out of all the make-out sessions you ever had with Geoff, the one we just had topped all of them?"

Bridgette leaned in and kissed Cody on the lips and nodded her head 'yes'.

Cody felt his heart flutter as a small tear came out of his eye. He pulled Bridgette in for a hug and held her there for a long period of time. Bridgette had a small tear in her eye as well as she embraced Cody in that hug.

'She was right,' Cody thought to himself. 'The first make-out session is the most special of them all.'

**There you have it. Short, but sweet. Can you believe I just made up that make-out session as I went along? You may think I have experience, but in all honesty, I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I hope it was accurate. Let me know if I was off on what these make-out sessions are like or if I was right on. Leave your reviews please! **


End file.
